


Assassins creed dabbles

by Pharaoh362



Series: Dabble dumps! [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Language Barrier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaoh362/pseuds/Pharaoh362
Summary: There is no pattern, this is just a collection of dabbles that I have no room for and don't have the heart to get rid of. So, here they mostly are. there WILL be many broken ideas/unfinished pieces. This is just the story dump so doesn't matter! There is no particular fandom.I'd also like to add that if there is a paring or prompt you like to see with the characters or my own OC's then I would be happy to consider writing it :)This is a very NSFW post, there are a lot of sexual situations, few non-consensual and particular violence. Please be advised before reading. I don't want to hurt anyone, or cause stress! Read at own risk. You have been warned.





	1. Ezio dabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ezio Auditore/original female character  
> I love Ezio so much!
> 
> Also massive language barrier between Ezio and Asch.
> 
> I tried to show it obviously, but if it isn’t... sorry. Also bad google translate lol  
> I didn't want all the conversations to be translated so I italicized whats suppose too be spoken completely in another language! (I hope that works)

The marriage was arranged when they were children, but wasn’t to be in motion for another year. This fact however was changed upon the immediate dead of Asch’s parents.

Being associated with the assassins and their order meant being at odds with state officials, nobles and many influential people. Michael Morrïor was a prominent figure, a mentor now in his older age. He had moved his wife and two daughters from their home in Syria to Florence, Italy.

While her father was a master of the arts, neither of his daughters were permitted the practice. Women were not allowed in such a dangerous profession.

It was fortunate actually that she was not, if she had been, Asch would have been in the same house fire that killed her mother, father and younger sister.

Asch wished she had been, for seeing their burnt bodies being carried out caused her such pain. The scene she caused roused one of the Syrian Assassin’s her father had brought with him to discover her. If he had not Asch wondered if a Templar would have realized the mistake.

The assassins name was Muhammad and he whisked her away to the order hall where the rest of her fathers men were hidden. Somehow they had already planned for another women’s body to burn in her place. They would make a show of burying the four bodies so the Templar's truly believed the Morrïor family had all perished while they planned to complete the arrangement her father had created long ago.

The motion was set and Asch was to travel tonight with four of her fathers men to Villa Auditore, where Asch was too meet her intended husband, Ezio Auditore de Firenze.

Asch has never met him once, they had only just moved to Italy and she was only beginning to be taught the language he spoke, if none of this had happened Asch would have waited another year before marrying him. Her father told her she would know her husbands language well before she met him, promised they would meet. It was the whole reason the family moved here in the first place.

Asch knew little about him, she listened to Muhammad as he told her the little he knew of her intended as they rode.

“I hear he is very skilled. Very clever.” He tells her, but it is not at all what she wishes to know. Was he kind? Just? Would he be a gentle husband? Asch knew he was an assassin, a very good one at that. But what kind of man was he? Muhammad said he would translate for her, having known the language of her husband fluently now for years.

Asch took no comfort in this at all.

They were just about half way when a brown speckled hawk came swooping toward Muhammad, gracefully landing on his extended arm.

“Ah,” he says, “it is a message from Ezio’s uncle.” With Ezio’s own family long dead the holder of the agreement was Mario Auditore. “He says he feels great sorrow for you my lady,” he continues to read, skimming over the letter with critical eyes. “We are to stay here and await Ezio and his emissary...” Asch jolts, Ezio? She was meeting him tonight?

“-and the wedding will be prepared for tomorrow.” Muhammad lets the beautiful bird fly off, Asch dizzy from the information has to allow Muhammad to guide her horse off the dirt road. “Come my lady we have time too ready you before your betrothals arrival.”

  
There wasn’t much she could have done, beside comb her hair with her fingers and wash her face with water another Assassin brought for the trip. It was near black outside save for the moon, Muhammad said it was better this way, less chance of being seen.

Asch sat uncomfortably in the grass, flattening her skit out as the three other assassins she was with circled her on their horses. Another precaution Muhammad insisted upon. If someone else wondered down the road there was little to no chance she would be seen among them.

Asch sighs, fixing her hair again until Muhammad perks up from his spot beside her, craning his head toward the bustle of noise. He holds his hand out, gesturing her to be absolutely silent as he gets up and low.

He was nearly silent as he stalked off, Asch held her breath, trying to see passed the horses and their covers blocking any view between their legs and under their bellies.

  
Then, mirthful accented laughter is heard. Asch gets up, frowning as she hears the foreign language spoke in Muhammad unmistakable voice.

The assassins part, moving their mounts so she can get through just as they do Asch can clearly see eight other men, one clapping Muhammad on the shoulder.

“Muhammad?” Asch calls gently, nervous. The eight were assassins, it was clear by their robes and heavily armed belts, for a moment they all turn and look at her. Asch feels herself go ridged.

“Ah! My lady- come come.” He says more things she cannot understand, but she goes watching from the corner of her eye as the seven Assassins begin making a circle, as well as her own. The one next too Muhammad does not leave like the rest and Asch has to assume that this was Ezio.

  
His face was hidden completely by the black shadow of his hood, he was broad and tall, taller then Asch was that was certain. As she stepped closer the shadow turns to regard her, seeing her for all she was worth while he stayed hidden.

One of his hands comes out too her. “Ciao mia signora,” he says, Muhammad turns, speaking to Ezio again.

  
Ezio pulls his hood from his face, revels a handsome jaw and warm brown eyes. His lip, scarred and turned into a frown worried Asch.

“He says hello- I have told him you do not speak the language and that I will assist you both.” Asch pouts gently, nodding along.

“I am very sorry my lord- I’m ashamed I’ve come so unprepared...” Muhammad repeats her words, making the crease in Ezio’s brow thicken, “non c'è vergogna, mia signora.”

“He says there is no shame in such-“ Muhammad supplies, waiting as Ezio speaks again. “impareremo insieme.” There was an affirmed nod, a confident smile.

“He says you will learn together-“ “ti insegnerò, sì?” Muhammad beams, “he wishes to teach you.” Asch feels a weight lift from her chest.

“I would like that very much.” As Muhammad speaks Ezio’s smile grows, “venire! venire! la villa di mio zio attende.”

“The villa awaits my lady.”

  
Asch is greatly surprised as Ezio climbs behind her on the horse, Muhammad laughs at her bewildered expression. “What?” He chuckles, “you think he would walk?” Ezio gently takes hold of the reins from her. The cold press of his metal belt and weapons cause her to shiver and teeth chatter.

Ezio drops the reins in one hand and presses it against her stomach, bracing her as the horse jerks to a start, however he doesn’t remove it and Asch’s cheeks bloom in color.

“Should he be doing this?!” She squeaks, Muhammad snorts, swaying with his horse as they ride. “You’ll be his wife tomorrow, shouldn’t he?” Asch feels like she should tell Muhammad that Ezio is practically a stranger but he starts conversing with Ezio and even makes the other Assassin laugh.

“W-wait you aren’t... you’re not telling him that are you?!” Asch feels as though Muhammad has, the playful gleam in her friends eye tells her as much. “No my lady,” he insists, shaking his head. “Then what are you talking about?!” Muhammad raises his brow, teasing her. “Ah, my lady some things should stay between men.” Asch colours deeper at the implication, allowing her mind to wonder just what they were on about.

She doesn’t not like her answers.

  
Still, the two continue.

 _“Is she what you expected?”_ Muhammad asks, leaning into the trot of his horse. Ezio sighs over Asch’s head. _“Not at all- she is as beautiful as they say but I did not expect her too be so timid.”_ Muhammad makes a vague noise, shrugging. _“She is shy-“ “I don’t mean this as a bad thing,”_ Ezio chuckles.

 _“Ah you like the timid ones then?”_ Ezio smirks over at Muhammad, which he must assume is yes because Ezio brushes passed it, _“you’ve known her long yes?”_ To this Muhammad nods, _“What is she like?”_

Muhammad expects he will get the same question from Asch about Ezio, but trying too be helpful he replies. _“She’s very sweet- clever in a way she shouldn’t be.”_ At this Ezio gives him a look. _“She liked helping her father with codex pages and nursing wounded assassins.”_ Muhammad thinks for a moment, looking over Asch as he tries to come up with more too tell her betrothed.

 _“She’s very embarrassed having met you without knowing your language.”_ Ezio shrugs, _“She was suppose to take lessons this coming summer- Ah she also worries over everyone. God help you if you return with injures.”_ Ezio chuckles, smiling against her hair. Muhammad chuckles at the nervous jolt Asch gives.

 _“Shes very nervous around you.”_ Muhammad sees the smile turn into a flat line, _“I think she is worried she will disappoint you,”_ Ezio blinks, _“What.”_ Muhammad chuckles, nodding _“she shouldn’t feel nervous- and she does not disappoint me.”_ Ezio stresses, eyes wide and concerned.

  
_“Ah you are an intimidating man, my friend. It is not so surprising she feels this way.”_ Ezio is still baffled, _“she is to be my lady wife- is she really so nervous?!”_ Muhammad glances over at her, Asch’s face as pinched, lip swollen from being nervously chewed on. _“I am afraid so my friend,”_ still he gives a light chuckle, _“do not worry so much. If you cannot tell her- show her you are kind.”_ Ezio toys with the idea, “ _I suppose there is a few things I can do.”_ Muhammad hums in approval _“good- the more the better.”_

  
Asch stews in her seat, listening too words she cannot understand at all, nervously gripping the silky mane of her horse. The conversation drifts for a moment before Muhammad begins anew.

They share a short conversation before she feels Ezio lean over, as if he’s looking at something. Then a complete surprise too her, he nudged at her hands “qui mia signora.”

His hands cover hers, eagerly trying to pull her tangled fingers out of the horses hair, calloused palms sitting warmly atop the back of her hands.

Asch glances at Muhammad, who has now trotted ahead. She huffs, annoyed because he did not tell her what Ezio said. Although, from his action she assumes it’s obvious. Asch, with a bit of his help, pulls free of the mane and instead gets wrapped in his embrace. Among the leather reins his fingers thread between hers and soon their both guiding the horse.

  
It was comfortable, she thinks. Feeling less nervous than before. Still, she wishes they understood each other.

Ezio lets the reins slack, dangling their hands, his fingers still hold strong too hers. Ezio sighs, something she feels more than hears and leans into her more as they begin too come upon a town with a stone path. Ezio’s nose presses into her hair, parting the silver finery gently. His breath his soft and even as they turn into the town, his hood drawn up long ago. Asch wonders if he can even see, but quickly discards that question as he leads the horse skillfully around a group of padding people.

Asch feel rather exposed among them, though that has never changed. All her life she has been around faceless men. Her father had his hood drawn always, he tried to hide under a brimmed hat as if there was truly something too hide from.

Asch believed it’s was a bad habit for all assassins, since they have been trained to hide their identities they forget when they do not have too. Asch wonders if this was a town they had to hide in, Muhammad- a man none of these people have ever met even hides his face. Asch wonders if she should have.

In an attempt she lowers her gaze, looking down at their hands. Her hair curtains the sizes of her face from those they pass, but not from those they meet head on in passing.

Asch can even see some look up at them, though some don’t look surprised too see so many hooded figures, mostly just at her.

_Asch feels very exposed._


	2. Ezio dabbles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio Auditore/original female skin
> 
> Anything italicized is spoken in a completely different language, so no one has too keep google translating it, and anything that isn’t ‘english’ is repeated in English for you all!

Asch was not sure what time it was, she was hardly concerned about it once they arrived at the Villa. As she expected it was large and lavish, a true noblemens home.

  
Muhammad stopped ahead of them and promptly got off his horse, Asch watched the rest of the assassins do the same as well. Ezio says nothing as he swings his leg behind, slipping off with grace. Asch wasn’t sure how she was going to get off with her dress being so cumbersome, the bell was far too large and bunched up for anything graceful.

Mother would be traumatized.

Asch let the reins drop from her fingers, just as she attempted to move, two hands came around her waist and lifted her off like she weighted less than an empty crate.

Asch yips, confused and embarrassed. Muhammad looks amused from his spot by the others, who all watch with a degree of humour as Ezio easily lifts her from the horses back.

Her elbows dig into her sides and the tips of his fingers as Ezio finally sets her down, petting her sides gently, fixing her dresses rumples. Asch looks up at him with a mix of bewilderment and nervousness. Ezio smiles gently, delighted in the wide doe-like eyes and parted pink lips.

“T-thank you!” She stammers with no poise at all. Ezio must understand those words because his smile grows and he bows lightly, as if he was teasing her.

  
“prego,” Ezio says, straightening. Asch at least understood that. The only comfort she had was in knowing small gestures and phrases.

“Come...?” He says in aribic, broken and thick tongued, but still Asch understands, relived at least they share some common words, “s-sì,” Asch tries, making his brows shoot up and eyes twinkle.

Ezio extends his arm, offering it too her. Asch nervously grasps it, feeling the hard, definded lines of his muscle through his armour and fabrics.

  
Asch allows him to lead on, staring at her toes when they poke from her skirt, the assassins all watch, as if it were a show. Asch was embarrassed and they all could surely tell. Even Ezio must know, she was being so obvious. It was rather humiliating, being the centre of interest.

Muhammad calls Ezio’s name, getting the master assassins attention as they walk. “ _Does your uncle know she cannot speak your language?_ ” Ezio shakes his head, “ _I did not know. We assumed- it’s no trouble. He’ll understand._ ” Muhammad glances at Asch, smiling softly, almost fatherly.

  
“ _She does not like all this attention,_ ” he laughs, “ _a thing from her mother- I think._ ” Ezio chuckles, his other hand coming to pet her clinching fingers, making her tense a little more. “ _Ah what will she do when she becomes my centre of attention?_ ” Muhammad throws his head back, laughing into the dark sky, “ _hasn’t she already?_ ” Ezio smirks at this, “ _ever the romantic I see. I did not believe them when they said the master assassin was more lover than fighter- tell me do you woo your targets?_ ” Ezio snorts, looking ahead at the villa.

“ _If only it was so easy-_ “ he pauses, “ _now tell me..._ ” This gets Muhammad’s interest, “ _will she always be so nervous? What is she like?_ ” Muhammad shakes his head, “ _I should hope not- unless you wish too make her nervous?_ ” There is no response but a single brow tilt.

“ _She is very kind, very loving. A happy women, despite her tragedy. She worries too much, it’s why her hair is so white!_ ” Ezio noticed, but did not think it was because of worrying that her hair was white. As part of his training he was aquatinted with generations of history, all assassins and where they came from and their importance.

Michael Morrior was from a long line of Syrian assassins, the first born with sand white hair, a trait of the family. Then on every child born into the Morrior family had the whitest hair. Michael was no exception. Ezio remembers meeting Asch’s family, Michael’s wife was blonde in colour, but none of the fine colour passed to her children.

It was surprising, Ezio had heard and been told many Syrian people had black hair or brown, nothing fair such as blonde or white. Muhammad is what he expected, black of hair and eyes just as dark. His skin was a little pale, but it accounted because of the Assassin robes.

Asch was fair skinned, she had a soft tannish colour too her, but otherwise still paler then her father. Much paler then her sister, Ezio had only met the youngest Morrior a single time and that was when she was young and innocent.

“ _She loves flowers,_ ” This drew Ezio out of his thoughts, “ _all kinds. Roses, wild flowers. Even weeds you throw away._ ” This warms his heart. Michael had spoke some words about his daughter and her love of flowers, Ezio even recalls seeing a vase with assorted flowers and uprooted weeds. He must remember to gift her some.

“ _Ah, speaking of._ ” Ezio says, helping her climb the stairs to the entrance of the villa “ _does she like gifts? Or do they make her shy?_ ” Muhammad makes a vague noise at this.

“ _It may. Why- what gifts do you have?_ ” Ezio shrugs, “ _you will see._ ”

  
His uncle was boisterous and rather frightening, he spoke so quickly and loudly Asch could only stare and try too look like she was following. “He says welcome, He is happy you’ve arrived and very sorry for your loss my lady.” Asch smiles solemnly, seeing his words match the grave look upon his face.

“Thank you for supporting my family, you are most kind.” She really meant supporting her, since without Ezio or his uncle she would be homeless and likely living with her fathers assassins.

Again, he spoke quickly, Ezio says a few clipped sounding things his uncle Mario laughs at and waves away, Muhammad translates what he hears. “He says there is no trouble and Ezio will show you round if you are up too it? Ezio believes you are tired but his uncle disagrees.” Asch was, but she felt it was rude to decline the invitation. “Sì, I would like that very much.” She tried to meet Ezio’s eye, but fails when he looks down at her.

Muhammad laughs at her expense and explains to Ezio what he cannot understand. “Bene!” His uncle shouts, “vai avanti, vai avanti Ezio!”

It started with the main area, Ezio leading her into beautiful rooms, a library, dinning room and grand office. The living area was homely and the kitchen smelt amazing, Asch was most interested in where her assassins would be conducting. The basement was a small armoury, many papers and maps askew and knifes dug into tables.

“questo non è un posto per una signora,” Exio’s voice was much softer then his uncles, much nicer too listen to, even if she didn’t understand.

“No place for a lady, my lady.” Muhammad says behind her, Asch blinks, peaking up at Ezio, who was already looking at her. This time she manages to hold his gaze and he smiles because of it, the scar on his lip stretching out.

“lascia che ti mostri di sopra.”

“Upstairs my lady.”

There were many rooms, mostly guest beds and closets, one den that some assassins were resting in. “Our... room? Y-your room” he says with difficulty as he pushes the door open, beyond was not as she expected.

The first thing she was met with was a vast bed, standing proud in front of massive windows that held the entire moon within its spotless arches. The wood frame was stained a dark brown and the end tables matched it in kind. On each side were doorless archways, one leading into a bath and the other a sitting room. Muhammad stays in the door as Ezio walks inside.

  
“Come?” He asks, holding open his hand, Asch gazes up at the moon, intranced as she paws for his fingers. Ezio leads her closer, a soft clicking brings her away and magically the glass pane spreads open, a balcony door.

Asch gasps excitedly, squeezing his hand without meaning too, Ezio chuckles and pulls her in front of him, letting her wander into the balcony before joining her.

  
Asch presses herself against the stone railing, trying desperately to get closer to the moon. Ezio watches for a moment, stare transfixed as the moon lights up her whole face, a beautiful glow added to her already shining eyes.

“You... like yes?” Asch frantically nods, reaching for him and tugging at his sleeve “sì sì!” Ezio settles beside her, watching the moon before his bride turns, blushing fiercely, but looking rather determined.

“Thank you thank you- thank you so much Ezio!” Ezio can easily guess what she’s saying, “grazie,” he mutters gently.

She nods excitedly again, “sì grazie! Grazie!” At this he chuckles, slowly pulling her into his embrace. Ezio can feel her heart hammering in her chest as she presses against him. Shyly she wraps her arms around is middle, clutching at the excess fabric.

  
The auburn of her eyes shine almost a copper as the moon reflects agasint them, Ezio licks his lips before leaning forward carefully. He wasn’t holding too tight, if she wished to escape she could, but Asch stays ridged agasint him, tense as a bowstring as he leans forward.

Ezio’s lips press softly into her forehead, feeling how warm she actually was. He smiles at little at that, sighing gently as he parts, watching the pink of her cheeks invade the rest of her upper body. Of what he could see the tops of her breasts were a ruddy pink and her neck was a kissable red. Ezio almost wasn’t to ravish her and replace the colour with purple.

He resisted this urge, remembering there was plenty of time tomorrow night, their wedding night.

  
Muhammad was smiling as they came back, Asch was wringing her hands in front of her as he closes the door, “ _quite the gift,_ ” he comments, Ezio laughs breathlessly, “ _you have not seen the half of it my friend._ ”

“ _Ah,”_ he titters back, shaking his head. “ _I doubt they will receive the same reaction. I’ve never saw her so red._ ” Ezio fondly looks over at her, she was too busy looking in the bath to notice however.

“ _Let’s not be too hasty- as they say I am a romantic._ ” Muhammad snorts indignantly, “ _let us hope you don’t cause a heat stroke then._ ” Ezio believes that’s more of a warning rather a joke.

“ _I suppose that’s enough for today._ ” Muhammad nods, calling for Asch. When she returns she looks much better, no longer redder than a rose, “Ezio would like to wish you goodnight.”

  
Asch peers up, expectantly finding his gaze.

“buonanotte, Asch.” Without ever hearing those words before, Asch tries to repeat them.

“Boy-nonette, Ezio.” it sounded nothing like what he said. Ezio smiles, “no no,” he coos, “buonanotte.”

“buonanotte..?”

“Yes!” He cheers, laughing softly. “buonanotte!” Muhammad is hiding his laughter behind his hand as Ezio leaves, once he is gone, she scowls. “What?!” Asch hisses dangerously, “nothing nothing my lady.” Muhammad giggles, “buonanotte!”

  
Asch snaps at him as he escapes.


	3. Ezio dabbles 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio Auditore/original female character

The morning was misty, the sun eagerly advancing into the sky.

Asch was woken up by maids dressed in plain clothes, one fumbled over her words, but spoke well enough Asch understood.

The wedding was today, they wanted to get her ready.

  
Asch lets the maids take her away, they didn’t go very far, just four rooms down the hall. Everything was already set up inside and the girls helped her in the chair.  
Asch got to look at the dress she would wear, it was fluffed and long, the neck would dip just enough to show the tops of her breasts, but nothing more.

It was a shell white, embroidered with flowers, the sleeves were long and loose, much like the rest of the dress. Asch felt her stomach lurch a little from nerves.

  
The girls begun pulling her hair up in an intricate design, forming the shape with braids and ribbons. Asch couldn’t understand a word they were saying, they’d sounded like they were bickering about each other.

Asch sighs, dread filling her. She was suppose to know this language, speak it by the time she was here. Now she would spend her wedding day looking to a translator.

What was she going to do when they were alone? They could barely say a word to one another. Ezio was sweet, but she was terrified.

  
The sound of knocking drew her away from her thoughts. Muhammad peaks through the door, smiling when he sees her “beautiful!” He cheers, sauntering in, “you are beautiful!” Asch attempts a weak smile, to which he frowns at.

“What’s wrong?” Asch opens her mouth, but then is distracted by the girls tugging her, Muhammad listens to the barked, frantic words “they ask you to get dressed.” Asch nervously eyes the curtain, than her dress. “Go on, you can talk to me while you dress.”

  
Asch goes with a puff of air, allowing the girls to help her, one small comfort was whatever she said, they would not understand. “I’m scared,” she says plainly, flintching as the lump of fabric is tossed over her head “you are? Of what? Ezio?” Muhammad’s voice is muffled, but Asch can understand him.

“Yes...? Erm- I don’t know. I can’t speak to him...” Muhammad hums from the other side “I will be there.”

A pause.

  
“Not all night.”

  
“Ah...” He expels, understanding “you’re afraid to consummate- aren’t you?” Asch colours beat red, wishing that he didn’t say it out right. “Ezio is a good man, you know this.” Muhammad says, “Asch there is nothing more required than the proof of consummation, Ezio will not force himself upon you.” Asch squeaks in embarrassment, “I know that!”

“Than what has you so afraid?”

  
“Ezio!”

An annoyed sigh erupts passed the curtains, “that is not a very clear answer.”

Asch feels lightheaded, like she was going to faint, “breathe and explain my lady,” he asks in a kinder voice. Asch’s feels her chest cave as she sighs, curling inwardly before breathing deeply.

“Ezio... j-just... he’s very big a-and scary...” Asch emits, chewing her lip. “Yes, he is.” Muhammad chirps unhelpfully “What else?” Asch fiddles with the sleeves as the maids continue to lace her back together “well... he looks very... s-strong, strong enough to hurt m-me.” She hears steps beyond the curtain, Muhammad was pacing.

  
“Do you think he will?” Reasonable.

“He could,” foolish.

“But will he?” Asch doesn’t know. The silence brings out another sigh, “do you think I would let him hurt you? That your father’s assassins would? My darling girl if I thought for a moment Ezio Auditore would harm you in any way I would have never brought you here.”

The pacing turns into quick steps and before she knew what he was going, the curtain is thrown open, the maids protest and hiss at him before he silenced them with a flicked wrist.

“I promise I won’t let anything hurt you ever again.” Asch gasps softly, tears coming to her eyes, before she realizes, Muhammad pulls her into a tight embrace “everything will be alright.”

  
Ezio looks around the office, playing with the collar of his robes, as an assassin it was custom to wear ceremonial robes and Ezio did not like it. They were black and layered and hot.

“Are you excited?” His uncle asks, sipping wine from a tall glass, he to was wearing ceremonial robes, but he looked far lighter and easier to stand. “Yes...” He says halfheartedly, His uncle notices and frowns “What is upsetting you?” It wasn’t very hard to tell when something bothered Ezio, he showed his emotions readily on his face.

“Many things uncle. I’m worried it will be strange between us, that she won’t like it here- that’s she’s too afraid of me.” His uncle sighs before pouring another glass, edging it toward Ezio. “Things will be strange, but that does not mean it will get better.” He begins, downing the rest of his drink.

“If she does not like it here that is fine. It is not her home.” Asch’s home was burnt piles of wood and blood. Ezio sighs.

“Does it truly matter if she is afraid of you?” The question was very unlike his uncle, “she will be my wife. Of course it matters.” His uncle takes the glass he offered Ezio and gulps it down quickly “by necessity, Ezio.”

The master assassin frowns deeply, “even so, it matters too me.” Ezio would not be in a loveless marriage, not one of necessity. Ezio would share the same bed, love her and give her all or none of the children she desired.

  
His uncle shrugs, “Than tell her.”

  
Ezio licks his lips, swallowing a dry lump.

He was getting married in a hour.


	4. Ezio dabbles 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio Aiditore/original female character 
> 
>  
> 
> UGH! So my wisdom teeth were pulled this week and while I was trying to post this my internet failed! 
> 
> It’s delayed I know- but please accept my apologies! Enjoy!

Ezio inhales deeply, around him stood many highly trained assassins. Some were in hidden places, some in the crowd. Others all around the building. Claudia came out first and had a huge smile across her face, “she’s so beautiful!” She tells him in passing. Ezio nods only once. 

 

Music started playing and a little girl Ezio knew was his uncles niece came out. She was a beautiful brown haired little girl with a dress that had to be held up by her mother, in her hands were fists of red roses that she threw in clumps down the isle. Ezio smiles, watching her wobble happily along. 

 

 

The music slowed considerably and veils part, Ezio swallows as she finally comes into view. 

 

 

Her dress sweeps the roses up as she walks toward him.

 

“Hello,” He says in her language, broken and unsure. Asch smiles, so soft and nervous “ciao,” Ezio laughs softly. 

 

“Ezio.” Muhammad nods, passing him Asch’s hand, the other steps away, straying from the dress so he doesn’t ruin it with dirt. 

 

 

Ezio licks his lips, turning just enough to whisper to her “ready?” Muhammad taught him a few words for today, despite being laughed at Ezio made sure to remember them, make sure he knew how to say them.

 

 

“Sì,” She says, shaking slightly. 

 

 

The ceremony started and everything Muhammad translated was specific and to the point, Asch frowns gently, she wanted to hear everything, not just the important parts. It was her wedding. Not a briefing. 

 

Muhammad tells her to repeat the words spoken to her, the words are heavy on her lips, she had to repeat many things over and she felt terrible, but Ezio smiles as she speaks to him, the words she was suppose to speak were meant for his ears but it felt fake and insincere. 

 

 

 

Ezio pulled the rings out as he spoke his part, Muhammad whispering his every word to her as Ezio took her hand and slid the ring around her finger. 

 

At first it looked nothing special, a simple golden band without any interesting traits, but upon feeling it touch the side of her finger she felt the sharp curves of the order, their symbol. 

 

“And you,” Muhammad tells her, Asch blinks, shaking herself out of a trance. Ezio is smiling softly at her, hand open with his ring. Asch grabs it, squeezing it between her fingers. It was so much bigger then hers, wider and thicker and nothing was engraved on the outside like hers, maybe it was because Asch was not an assassin but rather now a wife of one. 

 

 

Maybe she could ask what it meant. 

 

 

His hands were warm when she took them, the ring slid on his finger like oil and for a moment things paused. Their rings glinted together under the filtered light above them, Ezio’s thumb smears over her ring, distracting her into looking at him. 

 

“Kiss?” He says barely audible, giving her a choice. Asch thought it was a nice offer, even though it wasn’t possible to give her the option. They had too, there was no choice. 

 

 

Asch nods just enough that he sees and with so much care Ezio leans into her space and kisses her sweetly. It felt like before, on the balcony that night, the imperfection in his lip felt so odd against her own. He was so gentle, Asch could’ve pulled away if she wanted too, move back just and inch and she would part from him completely. Nothing but his robes and her dress were touching.

 

Clapping disturbed her from him, the eruption of cheers and excitement made Asch jolt back, lips drawing flat and eyes wide. 

 

People begun to throw things at them, petals and flowers, even a full bouquet of flowers at their feet. Ezio’s arm slides around her back, gripping her side,tightly pulling her to him. 

 

Some of the girls threw feathers and lace, which floated to the floor in a meek attempt to reach them, one bold girl cut Ezio off as he walked them down the isle and threw a garland of roses around his throat, giggling ridiculous has he thanked her. 

 

 

Asch could not tell that he was overplaying himself for the guests until he huffs almost too loudly and rips off the necklace, hurriedly bushing off feathers, petals and lace. Ezio still shows her a kind smile despite the pinch in his brow as he carefully dusts off everything caught in her hair and dress. 

 

“Ah- hold still,” he mutters, seeing something she doesn’t. Asch freezes as his hands come up to her face, pulling her veil away until he gets to what he wants, “caught,” Asch watches him pull something out of her hair. At first it pricked her, surprising her, Ezio does his best not to tug on her hair but fails a little as he tries delicately to take it out.

 

 

Through all the commotion a full red rose got stuck in her elaborate style. Asch laments as he undid those girls hard work, but is thankful when he unwinds the rose. 

 

 

Ezio throws it on the floor, uncaring where it landed and eyes her throughly, nodding in satisfaction “bene,” He tells her, offering his arm.

 

 

Asch swallows, staring at his arm. Beyond the little room where they stood, behind the door that she came through all her guests will be there, awaiting the newly married couple, everything would change. 

 

 

Ezio clears his throat, “is okay?” Asch smiles at his attempt, it wasn’t. But it will be. 

 

“Sì.” It had to be. 


End file.
